


Долгая игра

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, Tressa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, Hydra stucky, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, i promise this has a happy ending, winter!Steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: В 1945 году Стив Роджерс предложил себя Красной Комнате в обмен на Зимнего Солдата. Его предложение приняли, но Баки не отпустили. В конце концов, два суперсолдата лучше, чем один.В ролях: коварный Стив, тоскующий Баки и очень шумная металлическая рука.





	Долгая игра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the long game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241733) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



> Примечание/Предупреждения: АУ относительно концовки Первого мстителя, Зимний Капитан, не графичные пытки, влюбленный Зимний Солдат, оральный секс.

1989

– Мне скучно, – заявил Капитан на третьем часу сидения в засаде. – Меняемся фактами, если у тебя найдется.

Убийство на девяносто процентов состоит из ожидания. Они сидели на крыше заброшенного склада, подпирая спинами неровную стену, Солдат чувствовал, как скрытое оружие давит на живот и впивается в бедро. Он повернулся, пряча холодную металлическую руку в зазор между теплыми телами и ощущая фантомный вкус табака на губах. 

– Кажется, я раньше курил, – сказал он.

– Да? Откуда ты знаешь?

– Как по мне, так нельзя страдать без того, чего никогда не пробовал, – ответил Солдат. Он смотрел, как Капитан начал растирать его металлическое запястье, чтобы сервомоторы не застыли окончательно. Его рука довольно гудела. Сегодня был хороший день. Капитан в этот раз его вспомнил и даже назвал по имени, когда никто из кураторов не слышал.

– Давай, теперь твоя очередь.

– Кажется, я раньше был художником, – ответил Капитан. – Помнишь карту, которую я нарисовал для Лукина?

– Я ее не видел.

– Нет, видел, но тебя сразу же обнулили, потому что ты не умеешь держать рот на замке, придурок. Она была классная. Спорим, я раньше был художником.

Солдат взял Капитана за руку и начал ее рассматривать. У того были длинные ловкие пальцы, вымазанные сажей и покрытые мозолями. Под обломанными ногтями запеклась кровь и грязь, но если вообразить, что кровь – это чернила, а сажа – следы от угля, то вполне можно было представить эту руку держащей карандаш вместо пистолета.

– Да, – сказал он, переходя на английский, как обычно, когда они оставались один на один. – Я тоже так думаю.

Капитан довольно улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза и нахально раскинул ноги в стороны. 

– Твоя очередь.

Солдат задумался, перебирая в уме обрывки, из которых состояла его память. Последнее время ситуация менялась, повсюду было неспокойно, и поэтому они проводили много времени вне криокамер. Кураторам было проще перевозить их, когда они в сознании. Но чем дольше он оставался вне крио, тем запутаннее становилось содержимое его головы. Он выбрал один фрагмент, обдумал его и попробовал приспособить к пазлу реальности. 

– Наталья переметнулась.

– Что?

– К американцам, – сказал Солдат. – Я слышал, как они говорили про это. Ей удалось сбежать.

Капитан выпрямился и, прищурившись, изучил Солдата, будто пытаясь найти подтверждение его словам. Капитан любил коллекционировать факты, подбирая их тут и там, и прятать их в бескрайних закромах своего разума. Солдат помогал ему не потерять их, когда Капитан отправлялся в Кресло, чтобы после вернуть их владельцу.

– У нее получилось, – сказал он с восторгом. Капитан никогда не проявлял эмоции, если их могли подслушать кураторы или техники. – У нее правда получилось. Это ты ей помог?

– Нет, – ответил Солдат. – Может, ты?

– Я не помню.

Капитан повертел в руках щит, выкрашенный в черный и серый, с красной звездой в центре, которая была точно такой же, как и звезда на руке Солдата. Он казался задумчивым. Тишина затянулась, и Солдат аккуратно потыкал его пальцем в бок.

– Твоя очередь.

– Не думаю, что смогу выдать что-то покруче этого, – ответил Капитан.

 

1990

Он сидел в прохладном полутемном офисе где-то под землей. Вентилятор гонял туда-сюда затхлый воздух, раздувая волосы у него на затылке. Кто-то грубо хохотнул и сказал: «Ничего не выйдет. Скажи им, что они идут только в комплекте».

Зимний Солдат чистил оружие, разложенное на хлипком столе, ожидая, пока куратор повесит трубку и сообщит ему подробности следующей миссии. Он отлично умел ждать. Покорность, даже напускная, имела свои преимущества. В последнее время при нем постоянно обсуждали важные вопросы даже не задумываясь. Его куратор снова рассмеялась и взмахнула рукой в кольцах. 

– Я бы не советовала, друг мой. Они становятся раздражительными, если их надолго разлучить. А когда суперсолдаты становятся раздражительными, то с ними становится невозможно работать. Опасно для жизни, я бы даже сказала. Так что передай этим скрягам из ГИДРы, пускай вывернут карманы и купят пару, или не получат ни одного.

ГИДРА. Это название задело какую-то струну в душе Солдата, которая отозвалась ужасным дребезжащим звуком. Шестеренки у него в голове пришли в движение. Они идут в комплекте. Они. Он и другой. Конечно, речь шла о Капитане, кроме него других таких не было. ГИДРА хочет их купить. Нет. Нет. Нет. Надо сказать Капитану.

К тому моменту, как его куратор закончила разговор цепочкой цветистых ругательств, пластины на руке Солдата перестраивались туда-сюда, отражая уровень его стресса. Куратор сморщилась, но не подала виду, что ее раздражает звук калибровки. Толстое досье на дипломата, которого следовало устранить, материализовалось на столе, прямо поверх деталей его любимой винтовки. Куратор ухмыльнулась, показывая желтые зубы. Солдат не помнил ее имени, а куратор не знала имени Солдата.

– Ну, Солдат, это станет твоей последней миссией под нашим руководством, – сказала она, улыбаясь.

Ему позволили увидеть Капитана перед миссией. У них не было выбора. Капитан сам только что вернулся с устранения и был хмур, но выглядел странно довольным собой, как умел только он. Капитан стоял на входе в лабораторию, расправив плечи и величественно ожидая, что им займутся. Он смотрел поверх голов, и Солдат не мог сказать, узнал он его или нет. Одна его часть считала, что он не мог узнать. Он же не видел меня с последнего обнуления. А другая была уверена: меня они стереть не могут. Капитан перевел на него взгляд и прищурился, почти узнавая. Солдат невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

– Продолжайте процедуру, – резко сказал один из докторов.

Солдат шагнул вперед, стараясь двигаться плавно, стараясь не спугнуть. Он был высоким, но Капитан был еще выше и шире в плечах. Солдат протянул обе руки – и живую, и металлическую, а Капитан передал ему щит. Солдат отдал щит технику, а потом взял Капитана за руку и повел к Креслу.

Он не сразу понял, что к горлу подкатила тошнота. Каждый раз он говорил себе, что это последний раз, и каждый раз забывал об этом.

Кроме него никому больше нельзя было так делать. Когда они попытались в прошлый раз заменить его, то было убито четверо, а Капитан вышел из строя на три дня. Он знал об этом, потому что вел счет одиноким пробуждениям по зарубкам на прикладах своих винтовок, царапинам на руке и внутри криокамеры. Солдат усадил Капитана, который доверчиво смотрел на него своими невероятными глазами, в Кресло и защелкнул фиксаторы на его мощных и теплых запястьях. Потом дал ему капу и тихо сказал на английском: «скоро все кончится».

Пока длилась процедура, Солдат стоял на коленях рядом с Креслом. Сердце, казалось, билось прямо в горле, а когда Капитан закричал, боль в голове была такая, будто они делили одно тело на двоих. Может, так оно и было. Может, один из них был не более чем галлюцинацией. Он подумал, что эта идея понравится Капитану, когда они снова будут меняться фактами.

После процедуры их оставили наедине, ну, почти наедине, чтобы он мог успокоить Капитана, пока техники готовили криокапсулу к долгому сну. Он отстегнул фиксаторы на подлокотниках и начал гладить Капитана по волосам, которые слиплись от пота. Солдат наклонился и прижался губами к его соленому лбу.

Сегодня было не время меняться фактами. Сегодня он отдавал их за так. 

– Тебя зовут Стив, – пробормотал он.

Капитан скользнул безумным взглядом по его лицу. Солдат продолжил прижиматься лбом к его лбу и говорить шепотом. Они хранили этот секрет десятилетиями, передавая друг другу информацию, которая была ценнее всех засекреченных файлов. После того, как Солдат вернется со своего задания, выполнив убийство, его память тоже сотрут, и наступит черед Капитана хранить эту хрупкую драгоценность, пока Солдата снова не разбудят.

– Ты сказал, что знаешь меня всю жизнь, – говорил он так тихо, что звуки криокамеры почти заглушали его слова. – Ты сказал, что однажды мы убьем их всех и сбежим в место, которое называется Бруклин. Ты назвал меня Баки.

Стив беззвучно произнес его имя, уткнувшись губами ему в щеку, и сжал его руку так, что на ней остались синяки. У них было мало времени, поэтому Солдат продолжил:

– Они планируют нас продать, – сказал он, не зная, важная это информация или не очень, но он чувствовал, что Капитану нужно об этом знать. – Покупателя зовут ГИДРА. Я не хочу, чтобы нас продавали, но если они продадут тебя, то должны будут продать и меня.

Дыхание Стива участилось – ему все еще было слишком больно, чтобы говорить. Техники возвращались, и за секунды до того, как их развели в разные стороны, Солдат произнес:

– Спокойной ночи, Капитан.

Один из техников засмеялся и получил за это железным локтем в лицо. Их развели в разные стороны: Капитана к криокамере, а Солдата – готовиться к миссии. Они шли в комплекте, но, может быть, пройдут годы, прежде чем они увидятся снова.

Проблема была в том, что суперсолдат должен был быть только один.

Солдат был первым. Оригиналом, так сказать. У него в памяти хранились картины, которые не под силу было уничтожить электричеству. Лысый сутулый доктор с головой, похожей на мятое яйцо, наклонялся к нему улыбаясь. У него в венах лед мешался с лавой. Долгое падение, а затем лютый холод. Крик, который длился и длился, пока не оборвался под звук удаляющегося поезда. Потом страх и боль,блестящие лезвия и выстрелы, а потом он проснулся и увидел, что над ним стоит призрак, одетый в черное и серое, в шлеме и со щитом в руках. Почему-то это вызвало у него такую дикую ярость, что он разнес половину базы, и Капитану самому пришлось силой заталкивать его в Кресло.

Он не помнил остального. Может быть, его мозг не хотел помнить. Может, он выудил эту историю у агента, который провожал его в коридорах влюбленным взглядом, а может, это сделал Капитан, просто посмотрев своими ясными синими глазами и криво улыбнувшись. Они передавали друг другу эти слова шепотом снова и снова, год за годом, как послушники забытой религии передают над жертвенником тайные заклинания во тьме ночной. Русские, которые называли себя Красная Комната, угрожали, что ликвидируют Солдата, но спасти его не позволят. Стив заключил с ними сделку: он в обмен на друга. Красная Комната приняла это предложение, а потом, естественно, оставила себе обоих.

Кто-то из его кураторов сказал ему однажды: «Даже если бы мы тебя отпустили, ты бы его не оставил». И хуже всего было то, что он был прав.

Это заставляло Солдата злиться, а Капитан всегда закипал от ярости по любому поводу. Не известно, кто первый из них дал обещание убивать их мучителей долго и болезненно. Они передавали друг другу воспоминания об этом так часто, что эта мысль, словно любимый свитер близнецов, стала общей. Не важно, кому первому она пришла в голову, Солдат доверял себе и доверял Стиву, хотя выполнение этой клятвы растянулось на десятилетия. Их кураторы мерли, как майские мухи. Капитан, который был страшен в гневе, помог доброму доктору отправиться на тот свет. Он уже был смертельно болен, но никто не обсуждал, что Арним Зола испустил последний вздох за несколько месяцев до срока, предсказанного докторами, но сразу после жестокого эксперимента, который заставил Солдата кричать от боли и биться в конвульсиях. Капитана можно было заставить забыть, но он не умел прощать. Они были древними и могучими, словно титаны, которых опасались даже боги.

Именно об этом он раздумывал, когда убивал дипломата, а затем возвращался на базу, чтобы его освободили от воспоминаний.

 

1991

Он проснулся, весь дрожа. Высокий светловолосый мужчина, который помог ему выйти из криокамеры, сказал: 

– Сейчас декабрь девяносто первого года.

Каким бы заторможенным и раздражительным он ни был, у него не возникло даже мысли, что можно сопротивляться этим сильным и ласковым рукам. Он знал, что этот человек, чье имя крутилось у него на языке, был добрым и хорошим и не причинит ему боли. А вот техник, который крутился рядом с подносом, на котором лежала отсоединенная рука – ее присутствие было невыносимым. Солдат подхватил какие-то медицинские приспособления и начал швырять их в нее, выкрикивая ругательства, пока она раздраженно не сунула металлическую руку светловолосому мужчине и не убралась восвояси, оставив их наедине.

Солдат ждал. Что-то подсказывало ему, что им важно остаться с глазу на глаз.

Мужчина быстро и ловко приладил руку и произнес ясно, но торопливо:

– Эй, Бак, – сказал он. – Меня зовут Стив.

Солдат узнал преамбулу к старейшему и самому важному брифингу в его жизни, эти инструкции были важнее всего остального. Они имели приоритет над всеми программами, которые задавали ему кураторы. Он замер послушно и внимательно, и впился глазами в золотого Капитана. Какой же он красивый, этот Стив.

– Ты сказал мне, что мы здесь потому, что нас обманули, – сказал Капитан. – Ты сказал, что когда-нибудь мы убьем их всех, а потом…

– Бруклин, – Солдат прошептал это слово, как заклинание.

– А потом мы уедем в Бруклин, – согласился Капитан. Он закончил с рукой и теперь пропускал сквозь пальцы волосы Солдата, которые были длиной до плеч. – Надо подстричь тебе волосы. Кстати, ты был прав. Сделку заключили.

Глаза Солдата закрылись сами собой, рука тихонько жужжала, но не так, как при стрессе. Он с трудом отодвинулся, чтобы немного прояснить мысли, и спросил: 

– Какую сделку?

– ГИДРА, – ответил Капитан, которого звали Стив. – Нас перекупили.

Ничего не изменилось. Доктора, мишени, которые нужно было устранить, Кресло и криокамеры остались прежними. Лица изменились, но они и так постоянно менялись. Нового куратора звали Пирс. Он получал удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, как Капитана раздели, обездвижили и поставили на спине между лопаток клеймо: гидру со множеством щупалец. Солдат попытался поднять шум по этому поводу, но его руку отключили ради проведения апгрейда, так что он почти не причинил вреда. А потом их подготовили, проинструктировали и отправили ликвидировать одного неудобного инженера.

Несмотря на такое обращение, Капитан казался до странного довольным, когда они сидели в засаде, поджидая свою цель. Их редко отправляли на миссии вдвоем. Солдат тоже был рад, хотя понятия не имел, зачем Пирс решил разбудить двух суперсолдат ради того, чтобы инсценировать аварию, которую с легкостью мог бы устроить любой дурак. Но у них теперь новые хозяева, и, наверное, ГИДРА решила проверить, на что способны ее новые приобретения. 

– Судя по данным разведки, у цели и его жены сегодня в 8:30 обед с кем-то то по фамилии Картер, – сказал Капитан. – Они должны будут вернуться к полуночи. Я ударю по колесам, а потом мы спустимся и добьем их.

Они лежали на крыше бунгало, которое стояло на тихой дороге на полпути к особняку цели. Солдат слышал обычную домашнюю суету семейства, которое готовилось сесть ужинать и которое понятия не имело, что на крыше у них расположились убийцы. Солдат согласно хмыкнул. Капитан прижимался к нему боком от плеча и до колена, и Солдату было сложно думать о чем-то еще. 

– А если они погибнут от столкновения? – спросил он, немного подумав.

Пирс настаивал, что цель должна увидеть их лица перед смертью. Солдат скучал по своей маске. Он отнесся к Пирсу и его требованиям с подозрением и решил, что хочет его убить.

– Не погибнут, – уверенно ответил Капитан.

Солдату не требовалось другого подтверждения. Его вера в Капитана гнездилась так глубоко, что никакие заморозки не в силах были ее поколебать. Солдат провел пальцами по кожаной куртке Капитана вдоль позвоночника и остановился над тем местом, где теперь был выжжен стилизованный череп и щупальца.

– Почему ты не злишься из-за этого?

Капитан пожал плечами.

– Это всего лишь кожа. Ты еще не понял? Нас купили, потому что Красной Комнаты больше нет.

Это прозвучало очень самодовольно. Солдат плохо помнил последние годы у русских. Громкие нервные голоса кураторов, странные и срочные миссии, когда он неделями оставался вне крио.

– Это Наталья постаралась?

Солдат произнес это имя полушепотом, как заклинание или проклятие, потому что именно так они произносили его последние годы.

– Наталья, – согласился Капитан ровно тем же тоном. – Она продала американцам все их секреты. Я не помню, откуда об этом знаю, но это правда, так что одна проблема решена. – Он замолчал и начал поигрывать ножом.

Над их головами собирались тучи, закрывая звезды. Сегодня пойдет снег.

– Я думаю, что нас скоро отправят, чтобы ее ликвидировать.

– Я не буду.

На лице Капитана отразилась гримаса, которую он быстро спрятал под привычным выражением искренней готовности служить. Солдат вспомнил, что когда-то Стив был актером, потому хорошо умел проделывать такие штуки. 

– Будешь, и я буду. Мы здесь играем в долгую игру, и они не должны заподозрить, что мы что-то планируем. Если они узнают, то обнулят нас одновременно, и это отбросит нас на десять лет назад.

Он не стал говорить про другой ультиматум. Про то, что их могли навсегда разделить, или одного из них могли ликвидировать, чтобы снизить риск и сэкономить ресурсы. О некоторых вещах даже Капитану было страшно говорить вслух. Но Солдат все равно понял. Их новая миссия – а может, и не такая новая – заключалась в том, чтобы разрушить ГИДРу, так же, как Наталья развалила Красную Комнату. Он нащупал живой рукой руку Капитана, и они переплели пальцы.

– Ладно, – сказал он. – Я сделаю, как они хотят, но только потому, что ты мне так сказал.

Капитан ухмыльнулся краем рта, а рука Солдата довольно загудела.

Стив, сияющий Стив, спросил его:

– Ты знаешь, насколько мы приблизились к дому?

– Ближе, чем были последние несколько десятков лет, – ответил Солдат и ощутил ответное пожатие.

Машина цели – шикарный кабриолет – пронеслась по дороге в четверть двенадцатого с такой скоростью, что рано или поздно ее ждала авария даже без их участия. Капитан поднялся на четвереньки и метнул щит одним грациозным движением. Щит попал по переднему колесу машины, за чем последовал визг тормозов, а потом машина пошла юзом и перевернулась, высекая из асфальта искры. Разговоры в доме внезапно стихли. Щит вернулся к Капитану, как преданный пес с газетой в зубах, и они оба спрыгнули с крыши, направившись к разбитой машине.

Цель и второй пассажир были живы, как Капитан и обещал. Женщина, зажатая дверью, кричала, а мужчина, который не был пристегнут, вылетел через открытую крышу и лежал на дороге, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги. Когда они склонились над ним, он застонал и попытался перевернуться. Он смотрел на Капитана широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых плескался ужас. Но, в отличие от других целей, он не стал умолять о пощаде.

– Стив? – просипел он. – Стив, что с тобой произошло?

Солдат застыл на месте. Цель знала Капитана, знала из прошлой жизни. Это пролило новый свет на план Пирса. Что за мудак, а?

Он увидел, как Капитан втянул голову в плечи, а потом опустил их.

– Говард, – сказал он тихо.

Цель была старым мужчиной, седым и покрытым морщинами, но под всеми этими свидетельствами возраста можно было рассмотреть то, как он когда-то выглядел. Он и его жена были старше семидесяти. Солдату был виден обломок берцовой кости, торчащий сквозь ошметки плоти и ткани. Ему явно было очень больно. 

В это время из бунгало, которое было всего в двадцати или тридцати ярдах, выбежали любопытные гражданские, а Капитан все еще стоял на месте, будто сам был в шоке.

– Мы пытались тебя найти, – сказал Говард Старк, человек, которого они знали много лет назад. Жизнь пыталась его покинуть, как мотылек, бьющийся о лампу. – Мы искали... везде. Боже мой, это что, Барнс?

– Я его нашел, – сказал Стив, все еще не шевелясь. – Вам нужно было искать лучше.

Время вышло. Солдат выхватил щит из ослабевших пальцев Капитана и, подняв его над головой, с размаху приложил необходимое усилие. Жизнь была прекращена без причинения излишних страданий, а при вскрытии будет констатирована смерть в результате тупой травмы, полученной в процессе аварии. Стив вздрогнул и воскликнул гораздо громче, чем следовало:

– Баки!

Его голос прозвучал хрипло и резко, словно звук рвущейся ткани. К этому времени Солдат повторил процедуру с женой цели.

– Долгая игра, Капитан, – напомнил он, протягивая щит. – Идем, нам пора.

За закрытыми дверями убежища, в котором они ожидали экстракции, Капитана начало бить неконтролируемой дрожью. Солдат набросил ему на плечи свою куртку и обнял, позволив Капитану уткнуться лицом себе в шею.

– Я не хотел его убивать, – печально сказал Стив.

– Ты никого не хочешь убивать.

– Хочу, – сказал Стив неразборчиво, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Солдату. – Только не тех, кого мне приказывают.

Солдат просунул правую руку под тактический жилет и остальные слои одежды, которые защищали Стива, и стал нежно поглаживать его по спине. «Бедный Стив, – подумал Солдат. – Лает громко, но укусить не может». 

Ожог у него на спине уже зарубцевался, и Солдат поскреб по нему обломанными ногтями, в душе желая просто содрать его с кожи Капитана. Это прикосновение пробудило в нем старое воспоминание, которое, казалось, было давно утрачено. Голая грудь, холодный воздух, пар от дыхания, большие руки, что гладили его выступающие ребра, светлая голова, которая опустилась, чтобы покрыть его грудь и живот поцелуями, хлипкая армейская койка, которая, кажется, была готова развалиться под двойным весом, и голос, произносящий тихо, но властно: «Позволь мне сделать тебе хорошо».

Его голос дрогнул от страха, но он все равно сказал вслух: 

– Позволь мне сделать тебе хорошо.

Руки Солдата будто сами собой нашли пряжки и застежки на форме и начали быстро раздевать Стива, который под его прикосновениями оставался покорным и мягким, совсем не таким, как под руками техников. В тусклом свете его кожа блестела от пота. Металлическая рука была ледяной, поэтому Солдат касался его только правой: ласкал грудь, слегка задевал соски и наблюдал за тем, как они напрягаются. Стив не издавал ни звука, но изменившееся дыхание и напряженная челюсть выдавали его состояние. Он смотрел с беззвучной мольбой.

Солдат скользнул на пол и устроился перед ним на коленях. Он расстегнул брюки Стива, вынул член и обнял его губами, как в воспоминании. Он знал, что Стив любит, когда он работает языком, когда пускает в ход зубы и тихо мурлычет. Раньше Стив был требовательным и запускал руку в короткие напомаженные волосы Баки и управлял им, как хотел. А еще он слишком любил болтать, сопровождая процесс бесконечными инструкциями, просьбами и похвалой. Но сейчас он не издавал ни звука, только сбившееся дыхание выдавало его с головой.

Он рефлекторно дернул бедрами, но Солдат был готов и проглотил все до капли. А потом он дочиста вылизал Стива, потому что нельзя было оставлять улик, все должно было выглядеть безупречно. Он снова застегнул на Стиве форму и расправил собственную одежду, а потом поднял взгляд и увидел, что по щекам Стива бегут слезы. Он не знал, слезы это радости, горя или страха, а может, это была комбинация всех трёх причин.

Баки сказал, что все будет хорошо, хотя понимал, что это неправда.

Пирс как-то узнал обо всем. Солдат вскоре понял, что Пирс всегда обо всем узнает. Может, у стен были глаза, а может, он стоял слишком близко к Стиву, или его рука, которая слишком сильно жужжала, рекалибруясь, когда их хотели разделить, выдала их. В любом случае они были беспечны, и их поймали.

Их не убили, хотя Солдат надеялся именно на такой исход. Вместо этого ему было приказано избить Капитана до крови, потому что он – единственный, кто мог это сделать и остаться целым. А еще потому, что Пирс был гением, хоть и в своем собственном извращенном смысле Он точно знал, как убить двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Солдат смотрел на Пирса и представлял, как возьмет его за шею и будет давить, пока у того глаза не вылезут из орбит, но Стив был рядом, и в его собственных глазах была не только усталость, но и прощение и отпущение грехов, так что Солдат вспомнил про долгую игру. Это произойдет не сегодня. И не в обозримом будущем.

Он сделал, как ему было велено, хотя в глазах мутилось от ярости, а во рту был привкус желчи. Как и в убежище, Стив не издавал ни звука. У него был совершенно пустой взгляд, и Солдат понял, что он ушел куда-то глубоко в себя, туда, где удары ощущались, как капли дождя на коже. Он не отбивался, он не создавал трудностей.

Это было самым тяжелым из всего, что Солдату довелось делать в своей жизни.

После этого их отвезли на разные базы, чтобы обнулить и отправить в крио. Солдат оказался в Кресле, не успев даже отмыть руки от крови Капитана. Следующие несколько лет он не помнил, как его зовут.

Два следующих десятилетия бесконечно тянулись в изоляции. Больше не было никаких совместных миссий. Ему было позволено сопровождать Капитана по пути к Креслу, а ему было позволено быть с ним в течение медицинских процедур и после пробуждения из крио, но кроме этого им не позволяли видеться.

– Я тебя знаю, – говорил он Капитану, когда им изредка удавалось остаться наедине. Но все портила мысль, что он себя-то не очень знал. – Однажды мы сбежим. – Но не сегодня. – Кому-то удалось однажды сбежать. – Я не помню как ее зовут. – Однажды мы убьем их всех. – Однажды они заставят нас убить друг друга ради развлечения.

«Кто-то говорил мне, что все будет хорошо, – сказал Капитан, когда в руке Солдата перегорела вся проводка из-за очередной экспериментальной процедуры, и он был еле способен двигаться от боли. – Мне кажется, это был ты. Честно говоря, я отчетливо помню, что это был ты». 

А потом появилась команда У.Д.А.Р., и его снова увезли.

Солдата посылали на миссии в отдаленные места. Его отправили ликвидировать женщину по имени Маргарет Картер, ту, которая, если верить ее личному делу, направила самолет Красного Черепа в воды Атлантики, прыгнула с парашютом и добралась до своих, пережила войну и потом долгие годы ставила ГИДРе палки в колеса. Ему сказали, что она теперь хрупкая семидесятилетняя старушка и не сможет оказать сопротивления. Он пробрался к ней в дом через вентиляцию, а покинул его через разбитое окно восьмого этажа. И ему понадобилось двенадцать операций, прежде чем он смог снова встать в строй. Его наказали за эту неудачу, и, кроме того, по какой-то причине Капитан на него разозлился и отказался к нему подойти.

Спустя долгое время его отправили перехватить Наталью Романову, и эта миссия прошла намного лучше. По какой-то причине он был уверен, что она должна остаться в живых, хотя не мог вспомнить, почему. Поэтому он решил выстрелить так, чтобы нанести как можно меньше урона, в остальном в точности выполняя инструкции. Именно это он с гордостью сказал Капитану прямо перед тем, как его обнулили. 

– Она вспомнила меня, – добавил он. – И назвала по имени. Кажется, она сказала Джеймс.

Капитан нахмурится. 

– Тебя зовут не так. – Он потер лоб и выглядел при этом растрепанным и задумчивым. – А может, и так. Я не помню.

Солдат давно решил, что его будут звать так, как решит Капитан. Он сказал:

– Мы были близки к цели, правда? Но они больше не отправляют нас на задания вместе. Они нас боятся.

Капитан улыбнулся ему ярко, словно солнце, заглянувшее в окно. Он был терпелив, но не так, как Солдат, который был снайпером и обладал терпением ледяным и сфокусированным, как лазер.

Капитан был похож на приливную волну: он мог долго терпеть, но его злость накапливалась мало-помалу, пока не поднималась выше горизонта, чтобы обрушиться на врагов с неумолимой силой.

– Так и должно быть.

Гораздо позже до Солдата дойдут слухи о том, что Капитан получил приказ ликвидировать некоего Фьюри, Николаса Джей. Но сумел настолько запороть миссию, что Пирс чуть было не подписал приказ о его списании. 

«Мы так близки к цели», – думал Солдат, пытаясь отвлечься от всеобъемлющего ужаса. Он боялся остаться один. Он был старым, промерзшим насквозь, и он слишком долго ждал.

 

2014

Когда он проснулся в этот раз, на него навалилось тяжёлое предчувствие: в голове было пусто и гулко, а вокруг витало ожидание неминуемого хаоса. Над ним склонился высокий светловолосый мужчина с сильными и нежными руками. Он устанавливал его металлическую руку. По виду блондин вышел из крио не меньше недели назад: под глазами у него были темные круги, а на виске виднелась полузажившая рана, видимо, от пули, которая зацепила его по касательной. За ним стояли Пирс и несколько членов из группы огневой поддержки. Значит, их ожидала крупная миссия. Может, даже та самая миссия.

В глазах Капитана он увидел подтверждение. Да, этот день настал.

– Я проведу инструктаж, – сказал Капитан, когда рука оказалась на своем месте.

Он давно не брился и зарос густой бородой. Его слова звучали резко и безэмоционально. Внутренний голос подсказал Солдату, что, когда они оставались наедине, этот голос звучал совсем по-другому.

– Сегодня стартует проект «Озарение», который позволит нам добиться того, ради чего мы работали все эти годы. Но алгоритм Золы саботировали, некоторые личности в Щ.И.Т.е пытаются помешать запуску.

Он вытянул руку, и кто-то вложил в нее планшет. Солдат склонился над экраном и стал всматриваться в расплывчатое видео. Капитан был хорошим. Он его не обидит. Они сбегут вместе, а потом…

– Наталья, – выпалил он, не думая.

Их кураторы забеспокоились и начали переглядываться. Капитан замер на долю секунды, а потом размахнулся и ударил его по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. 

– Она нас не помнит.

У него сдавило в груди, а в ушах стоял звон. Солдат склонил голову и снова уставился на экран. Крохотная фигурка в коричневой кожаной куртке и на каблуках бежала по хайвею, лавируя между брошенными машинами. Ее преследовал мужчина в красно-серо-черной форме и шлеме. Солдат увидел щит, который появился словно из ниоткуда и сбил ее с ног. Он не смог сдержаться и издал какой-то звук.

Капитан сурово взглянул на него.

– Ей удалось сбежать.

Конечно, ей удалось. Он выдохнул и натянул на лицо маску, которая должна была изображать вежливый интерес. Когда видео закончилось и начало играть с начала, он заметил ошибку в траектории щита. Капитан не сделал поправку на ее движение и не попал в голову. Смелый, чудесный Стив. Он мотнул головой, чтобы снова не проговориться и не выдать имя, которое внезапно всплыло у него в голове. 

– Как она сбежала?

– Нашу машину захватили, – ответил Капитан. Он стоял спиной к Пирсу и остальным, и поэтому позволил Солдату увидеть, как в его глазах отражается яростная радость. – Было много сопутствующего ущерба.

Солдат указал на рану на виске Капитана.

– Это ее рук дело?

– Да.

Он позволил себе изобразить злость.

– Значит, она умрет.

– Она попытается проникнуть на хеликарриеры и заменить чипы, которые отвечают за наведение. Ты должен помешать ей любыми возможными способами. А я разберусь со вторым.

Он провел пальцем по экрану, и видео сменилось. Теперь камера снимала человека с крыльями и реактивным ранцем, который кружил над дорогой и прикрывал Наталью с воздуха, пока она убегала от Капитана. 

– Сэмюэль Уилсон, – пояснил Капитан. – Бывший военный, парашютно-десантные войска США. Необходимо ликвидировать их обоих.

Это было сказано так холодно, с такой уверенностью. Умный, хитрый Стив.

– Так точно, – ответил Солдат.

– Поиграем в факты? – спросил Солдат, пока они тряслись в бронированном грузовике по пути к Трискелиону. Члены команды огневой поддержки болтали, мотор ревел, так что он произнес это очень тихо, чтобы его мог услышать только Капитан со своим усиленным слухом.

– Не могу, – ответил Капитан. – Мы почти на месте.

– Но я хочу тебе что-то сказать.

Капитан бросил на него внимательный взгляд. Солдат смотрел в его глаза, которые одновременно были глазами незнакомца, и понял, что не может найти нужных слов. Может быть, он видит его в последний раз. Он открыл рот, но тут же закрыл его, не произнеся ни слова.

– Не страшно, – сказал Капитан, не отводя взгляда. – Я уже знаю.

– Знаешь? Ты уверен?

– Да, – ответил Стив мягко. – И всегда знал.

Когда они вылезли из машины возле Трискелиона, человек, которого звали Брок Рамлоу, начал отдавать команды солдатам группы У.Д.А.Р., а Капитан проигнорировал его и повернулся к Солдату, проверяя, хорошо ли застегнута на нем форма. 

– Я узнал твое имя, – прошептал он. – Тебя зовут Баки.

– Баки, – эхом отозвался Солдат. 

Имя прозвучало правильно. Оно скользнуло на свое место у него в голове, туда, откуда его постоянно пытались выбить, но так и не смогли полностью стереть.

– Наталья видела мое лицо, когда я помог ей сбежать, – сказал Капитан. – Я думаю, она обо всем догадалась. Она тебе поможет. Будь осторожен.

– И ты, – сказал Солдат. Он коснулся раны на виске у Капитана. – Следи за летающим, а то ты стал старым и медленным.

Капитан молча улыбнулся. Команда У.Д.А.Р. построились вокруг них, и они зашагали в здание, надев шлемы и с оружием наперевес. Только у него и у Капитана лица были открыты. Время, когда они прятались, прошло. Его сердце пело, рука жужжала, рекалибруясь, а предвкушение битвы ощущалось в груди, как рой порхающих бабочек. Его звали Баки, и у него был Стив. Они были непобедимы и шли плечом к плечу вместе и до конца этого мира, как и должно быть.

 

Эпилог

2015

– Меняемся фактами, – сказал Стив, подавив зевок. – Мне скучно.

На столе лежал незаконченный набросок с неровной штриховкой. Они жили в квартире, которую им предоставило государство. Между визитами к докторам и психиатрам и разборками с тем, что осталось от Щ.И.Т.а, у них все равно оставалось больше свободного времени, чем у Баки было за всю его долгую жизнь. Он нашел себе хобби – стал готовить, а Стив целыми днями сидел за столом у окна и рисовал, рисовал, рисовал. Баки заглянул ему через плечо. На листе бумаги цветными карандашами был нарисован он, стоящий в помещении и крутящий в руках нож. А вокруг в разных позах лежали трупы.

– Наташа говорит, что твои рисунки могут шокировать, – сказал он.

Наталья часто их навещала. Иногда она приходила со своими парнями: с летающим парнем из того дня, когда мир рухнул, и еще с одним, у которого была здоровенная вонючая собака. Она называла их Долбоклюй и Долбодятел, и Баки не мог удержать в уме их настоящие имена дольше пары часов. Но это было не страшно.

Стив пожал плечами и дорисовал одному из трупов светлые волосы, очки и пиджак от костюма.

– А меня шокирует Наталья. Это у нас взаимно. Твоя очередь.

– Это даже не настоящий факт, а ты настоящий козел.

– А экономика в кризисе, – протянул Стив, не отрываясь от рисования. – Факты подешевели, теперь они идут по цене пучок за десятку. Смирись с этим.

Баки нахмурился, глядя на лохматый затылок Стива. 

– Я не убивал тех людей, которых ты нарисовал. Мне помогли Наталья и Картер, не старшая, а та, другая, которая племянница.

Все семейство Картеров тоже приходило с визитом. Было пролито много слез и высказано множество не очень членораздельных извинений. Пегги иногда не помнила Стива, но всегда помнила, как выбросила из окна Зимнего Солдата, и всегда настаивала на том, что внукам и правнукам нужно рассказать об этом происшествии в малейших подробностях. Но Стив говорил, что это не страшно. Он не помнил о ней семьдесят лет, так что они квиты. 

– Притворимся, что она фотографирует, – сказал Стив и нахмурился. – У меня заканчивается красный.

– Я потом куплю тебе еще, – сказал Баки, ведь, в отличие от Стива, он чаще выходил из дому. – Кассир в художественном магазине делает мне скидку. Он думает, что я живу на содержании у знаменитого художника.

– Он прав, – сказал Стив.

Баки отвесил ему подзатыльник.

– Это было два факта. Так что с тебя один, но хороший.

– Окей, – сказал Стив, и задумчиво сунул в рот карандаш. Через минуту выдал: – Твоя рука гудит, когда ты рядом со мной.

– Я знаю, – ответил Баки, закатив глаза. – Я прямо сейчас это слышу, придурок. Скажи мне что-то, чего я не знаю.

Стив отложил карандаш и повернулся к нему. Сейчас, после того, как он избавился от бороды, он стал выглядеть моложе, но вокруг глаз все еще были темные круги из-за бессонницы, точно так же, как и у Баки. Терапевт говорил, что им нужно время. В отличие от тел, их сердца и разум не могут выздороветь сразу.

– Ты знаешь все то же, что и я, – сказал Стив. – У нас с тобой одни мозги на двоих. Это дурацкая игра. Но, – продолжил он, поцеловав звезду у него на плече, – если ты настаиваешь, то вот тебе факт. Мне нравится этот звук, мне с ним лучше спится.

Баки улыбнулся. Чтобы выздороветь, нужно терпение. Хорошо, что у них его более чем достаточно.


End file.
